1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a dewing-proof display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a protective glass is usually attached in front of a display device to prevent the display panel of the display device from damage caused by physical impacts. As the usage time of the display device increases, the internal temperature of the display device increases as well and the protective glass dews due to the temperature variation. Dewing of the interior side of the protective glass has negative influences on user's sight line and visual judgment. When the protective glass dews, the user would not be able to use the display device until the dew fades away after several hours, thus causing inconvenience to the user.